Don't Close Your Eyes
by SisterOfStars
Summary: Ava Jenkins goes back into the past with only one thing in mind. Save Wyatt, and she saves her family. What she doesn't expect is to see the one person she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

2026

"You have to do this, Ava." My sister said, the light in her eyes fading more and more. "Please. Its up to you now. Just go."

I stared down at my sister, my hands shaking as I saw the life leave her eyes. "Katlyn?" I asked frantically, grabbing her shoulders. "Katlyn?" My body shook with my sobs as I held my sisters lifeless body against me.

"I'll do it, Kay." I said, determination in my voice. "I'll do it. And then, when I get back, this will be fixed." I slowly got to my feet, grabbing the spell from her limp hand. "I will save you, Kay. Even if it means saving him first."

::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFD""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::

2005

I shifted anxiously outside of Halliwell Manor, my story repeating itself over and over in my head. I had to do this. It was the only way to save my sister- and my mother. And my friends. The only way to make things the way they should have been.

I slowly reached out my hand, then pressed the doorbell. I heard voices inside, so I knew they were home. I just hoped they believed me.

The door swung open and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "May I help you?" Piper Halliwell asked me, her brown eyes regarding me cautiously.

I took a deep breath. "Piper. I know this is going to be really hard to believe, but I have to talk to you. Regarding your son. May I come in?"

Piper's eyebrows shot up and her expression turned slightly colder than before, but she held open the door for me anyway. I stepped inside the manor, and the door closed instantly behind me. "Talk." She said, her voice hard. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ava Jenkins." I said, knowing she wouldnt recognize the name. She and the sisters didnt meet my mom, Billie, for another two years. "And I am from the future."

Piper stared at me a moment, then let out a groan. "Not another one." She muttered, turning and walking down the hall.

"Excuse me?" I called after her. "Another one?"

She motioned for me to follow her. I quickly made my way into the next room, then felt myself freeze completely. Standing there was a young man, a man I knew for a fact was three years older than myself. He had dark hair, which was currently a complete mess, and jade green eyes. Eyes that were currently regarding me in complete shock.

"Ava, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris Halliwell asked me, his expression closing off completely.

I fought to school my own expression. Out of all the things I prepared myself for, coming face to face with my ex-boyfriend was definitely not one of them. "My guess is probably the same thing you're here for."

"So, you're here to save Wyatt too?" Phoebe asked, her eyes staring straight into my own.

I nodded, going along with whatever story Chris had created. "And you two know each other?" Piper asked, her gaze shifting from me to Chris.

"At one point." I muttered, ignoring the annoyed glance Chris shot me.

"We grew up together." Chris said, avoiding the questioning glance Phoebe shot him. He turned to me, his eyes hard. I felt a pang in my chest but I ignored it. Or, I tried to anyway. I had a lot of practice. "I have this all under control, Ava. You can go now."

"I'm not going anywhere." I snapped, glaring. I looked around, finally noticing the playpen in the room. I felt myself tense when I saw the blond baby in there. Wyatt. Then I noticed the other baby. A baby with a snakes tongue-

"You have everything under control?" I asked Chris, turning my eyes on him incredulously. "Then why is there a demon in the playpen?"

I heard someone snicker- probably Phoebe. Chris just glared at me. Piper knelt down beside the playpen, letting out a sigh. "I tried to separate them." She told me, her own eyes amused as she looked from me to Chris. "Wyatt just orbed himself back down here."

"Of course he did." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "What if you distract Wyatt and I take the baby?" I suggested, joining her by the playpen.

"Its worth a shot." Piper said, then preceded to play a game of peek a boo with her son. But Wyatt just stared at her, not into playing.

"I dont think distracting him is the answer." Chris said sarcastically, shooting me a glare. I glared back instantly.

"Okay, Wyatt. Bad demon, very bad demon." Piper said, scolding her son.

I heard footsteps and turned instantly, only to see the youngest Charmed One walking toward me. "Darryl needs- who're you?"

"This is Chris's friend from the future." Piper said, her eyes amused once again.

"We aren't friends." I said instantly, though I smiled at Paige- who was always my favorite. "I'm Ava."

"Paige." She said, smiling at me. "Well, I'm off." She told her sisters, walking toward the door.

"You're just going to let her go?" Chris demanded of Piper, disbelief in his voice.

"You're welcome to try and stop her." Piper told him sarcastically. I hid a smile. Apparently, Chris didnt exactly tell his mother who he was.

"You know, I should go try and talk to Jason." Phoebe, standing.

"And her too." Piper said as Chris shot her yet another look.

"Wait, stop. Where are you going? Aren't you slightly concerned that there is a demon in the house?" Chris asked, staring at his aunt.

"Chris this is a baby. And you." Phoebe said, turning to her sister, "You call me if you need anything." Piper nodded as Phoebe walked by Chris. She shot him an annoyed glance on her way by. "Stop."

"I need to figure out what kind of demon we're dealing with here." Chris said in annoyance, turning toward the stairs.

"So, I'm taking it that you two aren't exactly the best of friends." Piper said to me, her eyebrows raised. "Odd if you two grew up together."

"Our parents were friends. And so were we- at one point." I muttered, letting out a deep sigh.

"Ava!" I heard Chris yell from up the stairs. "Get up here!"

I rolled my eyes as Piper chuckled. "Look, Piper. I know its hard to trust us, with the way we just showed up here. But I promise, we really do have good intentions."

"Ava!"

I let out a sigh. "He never did learn to be patient." I muttered, turning away from Piper and walking up to the attic. "Yes sir?" I asked sarcastically as I saw him turning pages in the Book of Shadows. He glanced up at me, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I already answered that question." I snapped, sliding into one of the chairs. "Chris, I didnt know you were here. I just- Katlyn came up with this plan to come back here and stop whatever demon got to Wyatt."

"So why didnt Katlyn come back?" Chris snapped, not removing his eyes from the book.

I felt that familiar pang in my chest. Of course, he would rather have her- or anyone else- here except me. "Because she's dead."

He finally turned to me, eyes wide with shock. "He killed her last week. I'm all thats left of my family." I told him, my voice hard. "So, I'm sorry if you dont like the fact that I'm here, but youre going to have to get the hell over it. Because I'm not leaving until this is fixed, and I have my family back."

"Ava-" I stood swiftly, walking out of the attic and ignoring whatever it was Chris was trying to say to me. I quickly walked back to the conservatory, sitting beside the playpen as I watched baby Wyatt.

Billie, my mother, had been friends with the Charmed ones for years. I was born only a year after my mother had been forced to kill her own sister. Well, me and Katlyn. We were twins. We did everything together. And now, I was here, and she wasnt. My mother had been killed at the same time as Piper. I was eleven.

That drew me and Chris closer than we had been previously. Before then, I had always been Chris's annoying little sister. But after the event, I bonded with him enough to quickly move into the best friend slot. Katlyn was Melinda's best friend, the daughter of Piper.

I was fourteen when Chris and I moved into the "more than friends" category. I loved him. Even at fourteen, I knew it wasnt just a little crush. We were together when everything with Wyatt started. We were together when Melinda was killed by her own brother. When Paige and Phoebe, as well as their families, had been killed.

I was seventeen- almost eighteen- when Bianca came into the picture. Chris had been attracted to her since day one. I guess I was a fool, trusting him the way I did. But I had truly believed that he wouldnt do anything to hurt me. And then that day happened.

__

"Ava, you know I love you." Chris told me, his hand tightening against mine. "But, sometimes I dont think its the kind of love we think it is. And now, with Bianca, I'm sure its not."

"What are you saying, Chris?" I asked, pulling my hand away from him and letting the tears fall down my face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He looked at me, his own eyes hard. "Yes."

__

'"For her?" I demanded, standing angrily.

"Be rational, Ava." Chris said, shaking his head. "I love you, you know I do. I just-"

"Is it for her?" I asked once again.

Chris hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yes." He said softly.

"Get out." I demanded.

"Ava-"

"Chris Halliwell, I never want to see you again. I hate you." I said shaking my head. I watched with hard eyes as he stood.

"I do love you, Ava. Just not as much as I love her." He told me softly, then he disappeared in blue lights.

I waited until the last light faded before sinking to the ground, tears falling from my eyes.

"You okay?" Piper asked, coming back into the room with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine." I told her softly, still staring at the babies. "I just- I never expected to see Chris again. I guess it just- well, I wasnt prepared for it."

I felt Piper's eyes on my, studying me, but I didnt look at her, nor did I offer anymore information. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I swallowed hard.

"Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws." Chris said, obviously reading from the book. "Manicors communicate in high pitched cries and tend to travel in packs." He paused, and I knew if I looked at him he would have a sarcastic look on his face. "Great, well, I say we get rid of the little brat before the pack comes looking for him."

"Okay, great, what do you suggest we do, call social services?" Piper asked him sarcastically as I chocked back a laugh.

"No, I suggest you vanquish it." Chris snapped.

"Chris I'm a mother, I cant go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are." I let out a chuckle at that, thinking how much easier my life would have been if she had.

"Its not how evil he is, its how evil he's going to be. You have to stop looking at him like a little baby. and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, cause thats what he is." Chris argued, obviously ignoring me.

I tuned out the conversation, instead thinking about how my own life had got so messed up. My mother and sister were dead. I had no idea what had happened to my father. The guy I was in love with was in love with a demon. Wyatt, who had always been like a big brother to me, was trying to have me killed. Melinda, Patty, Prue- all were dead.

"I cant to it." Pipers voice cut into my thoughts.

"Okay, well if you wont listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo." Chris said, orbing out of the room. I raised my eyebrows as I thought of how that must be for him. Chris had never had a great relationship with his father. This couldn't have been easy for him.

"So, I've been thinking." Piper said, sliding down to sit beside me on the couch ."There seems to be a little tension between you and Chris. Care to share? Kind of hard to trust you when you hate our white lighter."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up at that. Their white lighter. Hah. "Bad breakup." I said bluntly.

"Ah." Piper said knowingly. "His idea, I take it?"

I nodded, letting out a sigh. "Oh yeah." Piper shot me a sympathetic look.

"Well, Chris has been staying at P3, in the back room. I suppose you could stay here. You'd have to use the couch."

"Thanks." I told her gratefully, letting a small smile escape. "That sounds great."

She smiled at me, then went back to staring at her son and the demon child in the playpen.

::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""":LKJHGFRGHJKJHGFD""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I heard voices coming from the attic later that afternoon, and I slowly walked up the stairs.

"Maybe Chris was right." Phoebe said, her voice resigned.

I walked in, rolling my eyes. "That would be a first." Piper shot me an amused glance and I shrugged. Phoebe ignored my comment.

"Piper you said it yourself, he was born evil." She argued.

"Why doesnt Wyatt think he's evil." Piper replied once again looking at her son.

Phoebe glared, then went to pick up Wyatt. "You stay away from my nephew." She said to the demon baby.

"No, Phoebe put him down." Piper said, standing quickly. I instantly frowned, ready.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

A demon shimmered in, startling the middle Charmed Sister.

"Thats why." Piper said.

Wyatt instantly threw up his shield as the demon struggled to get to the baby.

"Get away from my kid." Piper demanded, hitting him with he magic again and again. I grabbed my head as fire appeared in front of me, then it shot at the demon. It hit him right in the chest, but didnt seem to effect him what so ever.

The demon grabbed Piper, making me holler out, but before I could move, they were both gone. I ran over to Phoebe, helping her stand from where she was thrown. "You're a fire starter?" She asked me.

I nodded, not liking the subject. I had my aunt Christy's powers- something I was never really proud of. You know, considering she was evil and my mother ended up having to vanquish her own sister. "That and I'm telepathic." I said bluntly, "Call Paige. We need to get Piper."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKJHGFD"""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phoebe sat scrying, and I was looking through the book for the mystery demon when Paige walked in. "I feel bad that I wasnt there." She said, going to sit by Phoebe/

"I dont think you could have helped if you had been there." Phoebe told her, explaining the attack.

I turned them out as they started talking about how to get to Piper. I couldnt find that damn demon in the book anywhere, and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It just didnt make sense to me.

I glanced up as I heard orbing. Chris and Leo were there, both of them glancing around the room.

"Hey," Chris said to the sisters, not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes as Phoebe shot me a sympathetic look. Oh, right. Empath.

"Dont wake the baby." Paige said, frowning as she looked at the playpen.

"Where is Piper?" Chris whispered,.

"Good question." I muttered, still flipping through the book.

"Wait, she's missing?" Leo asked, his eyes landing on me.

"Did the Manicors take her? Chris demanded, coming to stand beside me as I flipped through the pages.

"No." Phoebe responded, "Some other creature that wanted the baby did. And it wasnt affected my Pipers powers, or the fire starters over there." She said, nodding toward me.

"Dammit, you should have listened to me." Chris said, his voice clearing aggravated. "You should have vanquished him while you had the chance."

"Its good we didnt." Paige responded. "We're going to need the baby to get Piper back."

Leo and Paige start arguing over genetics but I wasnt listening as I was to busy getting yelled at my Chris. "What is the point of you even being here if you cant protect her?"

"Hey, I tried, okay. It didnt work, it was like it didnt even hit him." I snapped back, my eyes narrowed. "And where the hell were you?"

"Listen, Ava-"

"Just go." I snapped, shaking my head. "I told you I never wanted to see you again, and it wasnt just in that time."

He sighed deeply, then followed Leo as they orbed out. "What about that potion?" I asked the two sisters. They both exchanged looks, ones that clearly said they weren't going to ask, and we got to work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""KJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFD"""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Jason." Phoebe on phone about two hours later. "Cant really talk right now, busy."

"Who's Jason?" I whispered to Paige.

"Boyfriend." Paige answered back.

I heard whining and Paige and I shot Phoebe annoyed glances as the baby started to wake up. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"I really have to go now." She said, snapping her phone shot as one Manicore came. He moved toward me, hitting me across the face and sending me to the floor. I tasted the blood in my mouth and watched as Phoebe threw the potion, vanquishing him.

Two more appeared behind Phoebe, sending her flying. Paige moved forward, but she followed the same route as he sister. I concentrated, a fire ball appearing in front of me, but before I could attack, the demon that had taken Piper appears, killing one Manicore. The other one looked at him, then disappeared. The demon walked over to the crib, grabbing the baby.

Phoebe threw the potion, connecting with his shoulder, but the demon just howled, then disappeared with the baby. "So much for our leverage." Phoebe said, staring at the place the demon had been. I slowly sank down onto the floor, clutching my head.

"You okay?" Paige asked me, rushing to my side.

I nodded, blinking my eyes frantically, "Yeah. We need a stronger potion."

::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKKJHGF"""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This had better work." Paige said as she took a sample of the blood the demon had left. Apparently, the potion had at least wounded him.

"It will." Phoebe said as she cast her worried eyes on me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, though I knew I wasnt. I held a washcloth to my head, trying to stop the bleeding. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but blue lights appeared in front of us, making her cut off.

"The elders are in agreement, if we cant return the baby safely to the Manicors-" Leo started.

"We'll vanquish it." Chris finished, his eyes landing on me and a frown appearing on his face.

"Talk about your moot point." Paige responded, moving over to the potion once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, moving forward and grabbing the washcloth from my hand. He looked at my head, his frown growing larger.

"Notice anything missing?" I asked him sarcastically, grabbing the washcloth from him.

"The baby?" Chris asked, finally looking around the room. "What happened?" He asked, once again ripping the washcloth from my hands and motioning for Leo to come over.

"The beast took him, right after the Manicore kicked our asses." I responded as Leo held out his hands, healing me. I closed my eyes and leaning my head back against the couch. I felt Chris sink down beside me, but I ignored him as I drifted off.

"That is way to risky." Chris's anxious voice broke in through my haze.

"Blood is thicker than water." Phoebe responded. I opened my eyes as Phoebe stood, walking over to Paige. "We'll be back."

"What did I miss?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"They're going to make a deal with the Manicors." Chris responded from beside me.

"Who are you again?" Leo asked me, his eyes drifting from me to Chris.

"Ava Jenkins." I responded, leaning my head back against the couch once again and closing my eyes.

"And you and Chris-"

"Grew up together." Chris responded instantly. "Ava, what the hell were you thinking? A washcloth? You could have been seriously injured-"

"What was I supposed to do, call you?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows sarcastically. "No thank you."

"Ava-"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to lay down." I muttered, standing quickly and making my way out of the attic."

:::::::::::::""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::

I heard the sound of voices about an hour later, as well as Orbs. I quickly made my way into the room, only to see a man lying on the couch, obviously hurt.

"Who is he?" Leo asked as he healed the man.

"Where is the baby?" Chris asked over him, clearly not caring who the man was.

"Manicors have him."

"So the plan worked?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Yeah, a little to well." Phoebe replied

"Now we have to get him back." Paige said as soon as she cut off.

"What?"

"Paige will you go fill up some potion viles please, lots of them." Piper said to her sister, her eyes still on the man on the couch.

"Wait, are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon and now you want to risk your lives to get him back? " Chris demanded. I stood in the doorway, watching the scene in amusement.

"He's not a demon child." The man said, sitting up as his healing finally worked. He glared at Chris. "He's my son."

"How you feeling, you okay?" Piper asked.

"I cant believe I'm human again" The man said in awe, looking down at himself.

"Aren't you glad you didnt kill me?" Piper asked, a smirk on her face.

"Not funny, I dont think thats funny." Leo said to her, shaking his head.

"Agreed." Chris said, frowning. I chuckled from the entryway and Chris's head snapped around. His eyes landed on me, and for a moment I didnt see the cold shield I had grown used to since our breakup. I actually saw- my Chris. The Chris I loved before Bianca got to him. Then the coldness was back and he turned away from me.

"What are you two on the same team now? " Phoebe asked, her eyebrows raised.

"The sisters will get your baby back." I said from the doorway, staring at the man and ignoring the look Chris through me.

"We will." Phoebe said, agreeing with me after sending me a small smile. "I promise."

"Do we not have a say in this?" Chris demanded of Leo.

"No." Leo replied, a half smile on his face. "One thing you have to learn with being a white lighter is once they make up their minds, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first."

Chris opened his mouth to make a comment about that one, but I moved quickly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me in shock and I shook my head. _Do not blow your cover because of one stupid comment. _I told him telepathically. He stared at me in shock for a moment, and I turned around to lean against the wall, avoiding his eyes.

"We're going to have to separate the baby before we attack." Phoebe said, ignoring the growing tension from the two young people. "You know that right?'

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Because the potion vanquishes Manicors. And your son is half Manicore." Piper responded slowly, shrugging. I got fed up with Chris's eyes on me, and quickly pushed my way off of the wall.

"I'll go help Paige." I said softly, walking out of the kitchen.

Paige sent me a sly look as I entered. "Ex-boyfriend getting to be to much for you?"

I frowned at her. "How did you-"

"Piper told me." Paige replied, shrugging. "And Phoebe's an Empath, remember? And besides," She said, sending me a smirk, "the way you two act? Either you had a bad breakup, or you tried to kill each other at one point. And since Chris didnt demand to get rid of you the second you walked through the door, I'm going to go with the first one."

I nodded, sinking down onto a chair as I watched her. Paige had always been the sister I talked to, the one that had become my mother figure after my own mother died. If I could talk to anyone, it was her. "It hurts." I finally said, my voice shaking. Paige glanced up at me, her face compassionate. "I mean, I never expected to have to face him again, much less in the past. I thought- I finally thought I could handle it, but I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

Paige nodded slowly, then looked toward the doorway. "Why dont you go to my room? I'm most likely going to go to Richards tonight anyway."

I shot her a grateful smile. "That sounds great." She smiled back, then grabbed the potions and made her way out of the kitchen.

I walked toward the stairs quietly, "Where is Ava?" I heard Chris ask.

"She's had a long day." Paige replied. "I told her she could use my room."

I walked up the stairs quickly, hoping he wouldnt come looking for me. Because, like I had told Paige, I didnt think I could handle it. Not tonight anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Charmed.

AN: Thanks to all of you that put me on your favorites and alerts lists! I hope you enjoy this part. Oh, and please review, I love hearing from you!

Then next week was a mixture of emotions- and for me, none of them were good emotions. I avoided Chris as much as possible, though that was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. He seemed to be everywhere all of the sudden.

I walked into the attic later that week, taking a deep breath as I heard Chris's voice from even a floor away. Great, I so didnt want to deal with him today. "Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Dont sweat it." Chris's impatient voice washed over me as I walked into the room. His eyes flickered to mine for a moment, and then his expression completely closed off.

"You sure she wasnt a dark lighter?" Leo asked, nodding a quick hello to me.

"I'm sure." Piper agreed, her eyes completely serious.

"What's going on?" I questioned, frowning.

"What demon would be after a white lighter?" Phoebe asked, her voice covering mine. I let out a sigh, having grown used to being ignored the last week.

"I dont know, thats what worries me." Leo said, a frown on his face.

"She's gone, Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris growled, his eyes flashing.

"Piper blew who away?" I asked him, a sinking feeling in my stomach. A feeling I didnt understand.

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you , Chris." Phoebe snapped.

"Wait, what?" I said frantically, trying to get someone to listen to me. What did she mean, someone tried to kill Chris?

"Look at me, not a scratch, nothing." Chris waved his hands up and down frantically, motioning to his unharmed body.

"How did she get that close to you anyway, if you didnt know who she was?" Leo asked him, suddenly suspicious.

Chris started pacing around the attic. A loose floorboard made a squeaking noise as he passed. "You really ought to fix that, you know?" Chris said, turning to Leo.

"Come one, Chris, who's after you?" Leo snapped.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasnt after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." Chris snapped, turning to his future father as he motioned toward the sisters. I narrowed my eyes at the familiar young man before me. I knew Chris well enough to know that he was lying.

"Kind of makes sense." Paige agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Finally." Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Somebody is listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to take care of." Walks out of room. Not even looking my way, Chris turned on his heel and made his way out of the attic.

As soon as he was gone, I turned my eyes back to Leo and the sisters. "Will someone please tell me what happened now?"

Piper shrugged. "I walked into the back room at P3 and saw this woman with her hand in Chris's chest. I blew her up, but I just feel like there is somethingmore than what Chris is saying."

I literally felt my heart freeze in my chest at her words. A woman with her hand in Chris's chest? Frantically, I turned around and ran down the stairs. Where would he be?

I passed by the bathroom and froze when I heard sounds coming from inside. I pushed the door open quickly and stepped in, as Chris desperately tried to close his shirt that he had unbuttoned. But he wasnt fast enough and I caught sight of a large black spot on his chest- something I had seen before.

Chris's eyes caught mine and his hands fell away from his shirt, leaving it open to reveal the bruise. I saw something gold flash in his hand and I looked down. An engagement ring. A ring I had always imagined I would get one day. A ring he had given to someone else.

"It was Bianca, wasnt it?" I whispered, tearing my eyes away from the ring and once again landing on the welt on his chest.

"Go away, Ava." Chris muttered, turning away from me and once again looking in the mirror. I continued to stare at him, and his eyes caught mine in the reflection, "She didnt mean it." He muttered, his eyes holding a pain I had seen in my own countless times the last year. "She didnt."

I slowly shook my head, making sure to keep eye contact. "Well, I guess now you know how it feels to have someone rip your heart out." Then, before Chris could reply with on of his sarcastic remarks, I tore the door open and walked out and into the hall.

I couldnt believe this was happening. Not only did I have to deal with Chris, but now, I had to deal with Bianca too! Though, I had no idea why Chris was lying to the sisters. Was it just to protect her? Probably. Especially considering the fact that he hadn't told them that Bianca was a Phoenix witch. She couldnt have been "blown up" like they believed. She would just come back.

Did I mention the fact that I really, really dont like her?

::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFDGHJ""""""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day I walked into the Manor, only to see Chris on the couch, unconscious, and obviously in pain. My breath caught in my chest as I ran to his side, frantically watching Leo as he held his hands over him. Leo's hands held that familiar glow for a moment, but then he pulled away, shaking his head.

The sisters and Leo started discussing Bianca, but I didnt pay a bit of attention as I knelt down beside the couch, my hand reaching out instinctively to run through his messy brown hair. I loved his hair, I always had.

My mind flew back to the scene in the bathroom just the day before, and I felt a tear run down my cheek when I thought of the words I had said. Were those going to be the last words I ever said to him? Would he even care if they were?

"Woah." Phoebe said suddenly, her eyes wide as they locked on Chris's form. She knelt down beside me while Paige and Piper stared at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Oh my god." Phoebe breathed, "he loves her." I pulled my hand away from him instantly, my eyes downcast as the words sank in. I mean, I knew he loved her, but hearing someone say it so bluntly- well, it felt like Bianca had plunged her hand into _my_ chest.

"Loves who, Bianca?" Paige asked, her eyes shooting to me. I looked away instantly.

"Yeah, she broke his heart." Phoebe said, the compassion clear in her eyes. I saw her eyes flicker at something in Chris's hand, and she slowly reached over to grab it. Her eyes widened as she held up a very familiar ring. "Engagement ring."

"At least we have something to scry for her now." Piper said instantly, grabbing the ring out of Phoebe's hand. "You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help." Piper continued, though I saw her eyes land on me.

"Bianca." Chris breathed out, making my eyes well with tears. Of course he would ask for her. Why would I expect any different?

"Dont worry, sweetie." Phoebe said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "We'll do whatever we can to help him."

I nodded, once again reaching over to run my hand softly through Chris's hair. Phoebe shot me a sympathetic look, then stood as she and the sisters made their way out of the room.

"So, I guess Bianca is the reason you and Chris ended your relationship?" Leo questioned softly as I continued to stroke Chris's hair.

I swallowed hard, but nodded anyway. "He told me he loved me- but he loved her more."

Leo didnt say anything to that, and we both sat in silence until the sisters came back.

"We found Bianca, she's at her mothers." Piper said as she came to stand beside me.

"Little Bianca?" Leo questioned.

"No, the one we want." Piper said impatiently as she handed Leo Bianca's engagement ring. "here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not."

"Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orb over there, I'm gonna-" Paige started, though her voice trailed off as she left her thought unspoken.

"Gonna what?" Leo asked, shooting me a confused glance. I shrugged my shoulders, turning away from Chris for a moment to look at the sisters.

"Move into Richards house." Paige continued, her eyes taking on a dreamy state. I instantly stood.

"Are you? Good for you." Piper said, a smile on her face as she looked at her sister.

"Wait, what?" I asked under my breath, frantically thinking of the stories I had heard. Paige never moved out, not until she got married.

"That's a great idea. I think I'm going to check out what's going on in Hong Kong." Phoebe said, also smiling at her sister.

"Cool." Paige said, nodding.

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this." Leo said, also standing.

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked him, frowning. I started at the three of them. This couldnt be happening, not now. Not with Chris the way he was.

"Or your hormones?" Piper asked, making my eyebrows shoot up.

I stared in shock as Paige and Phoebe orbed out. I barely even noticed as Piper walked out of the door. "What just happened?" I questioned.

"They had to have been cursed." Leo said, shaking his head and looking down at Chris. "Can you watch him for a minute? I'm going to go-"

"Leo, move!" I said, seeing a familiar girl appear behind him. Bianca moved swiftly, her leg whipping out to knock Leo to the ground. He fell, unconscious.

"I didnt know you were here." Bianca said, a disgusted look on her face as she saw me standing protectively in front of Chris. "Though it doesnt matter."

"Just go away, Bianca. Haven't you already caused enough problems?" I questioned.

Her eyebrows shot up as a smirk twisted her mouth. "Wanting to be alone with Chris, Ava? I think we both know he would choose if given the choice." She shimmered out, only to appear behind me seconds later as her dagger appeared in my side. I felt a grueling pain flare in my body as I stared down at the dagger, the blood running down my side as I slowly fell onto the floor.

"Dont worry, Ava." Bianca said softly, pulling the dagger out of my body. "Chris wont miss you to much- though, this will all be pointless if the Elder heals you when he wakes up." She placed her hand on my body, then I felt myself move onto a different surface. "This will do." I heard her mutter, before she shimmered out once again. I struggled to look around, to see where I was. I couldnt make anything out and I quickly gave up.

My vision started to fade and I saw black dots in front of my eyes. I could feel myself gasping for breath. "Leo." I said, struggling to get the words out. "Leo, please. Wake up." I waited a moment. "Leo, please." There was no answer. Slowly, I let myself sink down into the darkness.

::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""LKJHGFDSSDFGHJKJHGFD""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

****

Third Person Point of View

"Hey, future girl." Piper said, throwing a potion at the young woman who was about to step through a portal with their white lighter.

Bianca destroyed the potion quickly, then shimmered out and shimmered back in right behind Piper- a dagger placed at the oldest sisters neck.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe muttered, though her heart was beating double time at seeing that dagger pointed at her sister,

"Uh uh." Bianca said as Paige stepped forward in hopes to help Piper. "I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca warned.

"We still have enough potion to vanquish you." Paige snapped, her eyes hard.

"Maybe, but then you really will have to see what the power of two can do." Bianca said, pointedly staring at the knife. "Wont you Paige?" She saw Paige's surprised look and rolled her eyes. "You'll be surprised what/s in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly."

"Bianca, dont. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris said, shaking his head frantically at seeing his fiancé place a dagger at his future mothers neck.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige demanded.

"You kill her, there wont be a future for either of us to go back to and you know it." Chris said, though his mind was thinking _for the three of us to go back to. _And at that thought, he instantly turned his eyes around the room, looking for his ex- girlfriend.

""What are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded, shaking her head as she looked at her future nephew.

"You'll see if you live long enough.." Bianca told them, though she did drop the dagger from Piper's neck. She turned back toward the portal, motioning for Chris to go ahead of her.

"Piper freeze them." Paige said instantly, and Piper moved her hands in the familiar gesture. Then the girls stared in shock as both Chris and Bianca continued to move as if Piper hadn't used her power on them.

"Okay, I get why she didnt freeze by why didnt he?" Piper asked frantically.

"Unless he's a-" Phoebe started.

"I'm a witch too." Chris said, turning his eyes onto the sisters. "Thats right, part witch, part white lighter. Just like you Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige said, her voice hard.

"I had too." Chris said, trying not to show how hurt he was at the furious and betrayed looks on their faces. A look he had been getting for weeks from another girl in the house. "It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Phoebe asked incredulously, which just made Chris feel worse.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." Chris said, shaking his head and turning back toward the portal.

"So thats it, you're just going to leave?" Piper demanded.

"I dont have a choice." Chris said, unable to just ignore his future mom, "she stripped my powers. Looks like Leo is going to have to fix that floorboard without me." He reached out, grabbing Bianca's hand. "Lets go."

:::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""":LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFD"""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::

ORIGINAL POV

I opened my eyes, once again trying to call Leo's name. "Leo." I said, my voice now only a whisper. But no one came. Apparently, Leo didnt have me on his white lighter line. "Please." I said as I felt my body lapse into spasms. I felt something wet on my lips, and I knew it was blood from the metallic taste in my mouth. "Chris." I tried, then once again fell into darkness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKJHGFGHJK"""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::

THIRD PERSON POV

Piper quickly wrote the spell to call Chris's powers, then placed it in the loose floorboard Chris had mentioned. Only a second later, Chris came flying out of the portal, landing hard on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Paige asked, quickly coming over to help him onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said, standing with a small smile on his face. "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago." Phoebe told him, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

Leo tried to explain how time travel worked, but Phoebe just shook her head, resigned that she really didnt want to know.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper told Chris, making him instantly think of the many times she had said that to him in the past- or the future.

"I know." Chris said, his expression turning serious. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am. But-"

"No, no buts." Piper said, her expression telling him that there would be no excuses. "its about time you tell us the truth, now."

"I cant." Chris said, letting out a sigh. "but not because I dont want to, because there is only so much I can tell you without the future being changed to much

"Isn't that your whole point, to change the future?" Paige pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike" Chris said, the usual smirk coming back onto his face.

"To save Wyatt." Leo asked, staring hard at the young man in front of him.

"To save Wyatt." Chris agreed.

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked as she felt the sadness wash over her future nephew.

"Bianca wont be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris told everyone, his mood somber.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe told him, knowing just how much he was hurting.

"Me too." He took a deep breath. "So, you guys still alright with me hanging around here?"

"Absolutely. But the next time you're in trouble. You have to tell us." Leo told him, "trust works both ways.

"Okay,." Chris agreed. He looked around the room once again, then frowned. "Where is Ava?"

Paige frowned, turning to him. "I thought she went with the two of you. Wasnt she back in the future?"

Chris's eyebrows drew together. "No, just me and Bianca." He saw the expressions of dread that washed over the sisters faces. "Wait, you mean no one has seen her?"

"She was watching over you with me." Leo said, a frown on his face as he stood. "But Bianca knocked me out. When I woke up, you were all gone. I thought she went with you."

Chris shook his head, his heart beating frantically in his chest. "No. I haven't seen her."

Paige instantly moved to the Book of Shadows as Piper and Phoebe exchanged a worried look. "Would Bianca have hurt her?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

Chris wanted to say no, to believe that Bianca wouldnt have hurt someone that had meant-that still meant- so much to him. But he found that he couldnt. "I dont know." He finally said, his emotions threatening to take over him.

"You're the closest to her." Leo said, his eyes fixed on the younger white lighter. "You could sense her."

Chris nodded, closing his eyes to try, but he found that he couldn't concentrate. He had just lost Bianca, was he going to lose Ava too? "Come on Chris, concentrate." Leo urged him.

Chris tried once again and the sisters, as well as Leo, stared at him hard. Finally, his eyes popped open and his face drained of all color. "P3." He muttered, feeling dizzy. "Barely. I can barely feel her. She's-" He broke off, not permitting himself to say the word.

Phoebe felt complete heartbreak from the young man in front of her- the same feeling he had had earlier about Bianca. But this one, this one was different. Phoebe placed a hand to her chest, wanting to just lay down and cry. She looked at the young man in front of her and instantly knew that Chris hadn't even known just how much he cared about Ava until that moment.

"We have to go." Piper said, moving to grasp Paige's arm. "Now." Phoebe nodded and went to her sisters as Chris and Leo orbed out, closely followed by Paige.

Chris got there first, coming to stand in the main room of the club. "Ava?" He called frantically, looking around. Nothing. "Ava!" He called again, walking to the back room- the room he had come to think of as his bedroom.

He opened the door, then froze at what he saw. He heard orbs behind him and knew that the others had arrived, but he couldnt bring himself to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Ava was lying on the floor, right in front of his bed, blood poured around her. He saw her lips were stained with blood, and her skin was paler than he had ever seen. "Leo!" He called, his voice breaking as he ran to the girl on the floor. He knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her still form and pulling her toward him, not caring that his clothes were being stained with her blood.

Leo quickly came beside them, his hands already glowing. He placed them over the hole in her side. Chris watched anxiously as nothing seemed to happen. "What is taking so long?!" He demanded, his arms tightening as he stared down at Ava. "Leo?"

"She's almost dead, Chris." Leo said, trying to calm the frantic young man. "It takes longer." Chris kept his mouth shut as he once again stared at Leo's hands.

Finally, everyone saw the wound close and mend itself. All three sisters let out a breath as Leo pulled away. Ava's eyes opened slowly as she took a long, deep breath. She stared up into Chris's eyes, and his arms tightened even more around her. "Chris?"

"Thank god." He muttered, closing his eyes.

Ava swallowed deeply at the feeling of Chris's arms around her once again, but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside and untangled herself from him. Chris looked as if to protest, but slowly shut his mouth as Phoebe shook her head. "What happened?" Ava asked as she leaned against Chris's bed, placing her hand on her head.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Piper said, as Paige came to sit beside Ava. She slid her arm around the younger girls shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"Bianca." Ava muttered, not looking at Chris. "But that isn't what I meant. What happened after I" She trailed off and Paige quickly took over, telling her exactly what happened from their end.

"And, if you want to know what happened in the future, you'll have to ask Chris, because it seems that he doesnt want to tell us." Paige said, shooting her white lighter an annoyed glance.

Chris didnt bother looking at her. "You should have called me." He growled toward Ava, though he was staring down at the blood he had on his hands. Ava's blood. Blood that was there because of his ex-fiancé.

"I did." Ava muttered, staring down at the floor as Chris's head snapped up as he stared at her in shocked horrification.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Leo cleared his throat. "You probably need your rest." He said to Ava. "I almost couldnt heal you."

Ava nodded as she struggled to her feet. Paige helped her, then held her around the waist as Piper and Phoebe joined them. "Home, here we come."

Chris just continued to stare, even after the last orb had faded.


End file.
